Whitesnake
After recording two solo albums, former Deep Purple vocalist David Coverdale formed Whitesnake around 1977. In the glut of hard rock and heavy metal bands of the late '70s, their first albums got somewhat lost in the shuffle, although they were fairly popular in Europe and Japan. During 1982, Coverdale took some time off so he could take care of his sick daughter. When he re-emerged with a new version of Whitesnake in 1984, the band sounded revitalized and energetic. Slide It In may have relied on Led Zeppelin's and Deep Purple's old tricks, but the band had a knack for writing hooks; the record became their first platinum album. Three years later, Whitesnake released an eponymous album (titled 1987 in Europe) that was even better. Portions of the album were blatantly derivative -- "Still of the Night" was a dead ringer for early Zeppelin -- but the group could write powerful, heavy rockers like "Here I Go Again" that were driven as much by melody as riffs, as well as hit power ballads like "Is This Love." Whitesnake was an enormous international success, selling over six million copies in the U.S. alone. Before they recorded their follow-up, 1989's Slip of the Tongue, Coverdale again assembled a completely new version of the band, featuring guitar virtuoso Steve Vai. Although the record went platinum, it was a considerable disappointment after the across-the-board success of Whitesnake. Coverdale put Whitesnake on hiatus after that album. In 1993, he released a collaboration with former Led Zeppelin guitarist Jimmy Page that was surprisingly lackluster. The following year, Whitesnake issued a greatest-hits album in the U.S. and Canada focusing solely on material from their final three albums (as well as containing a few unreleased tracks). In 1997, Coverdale resurrected Whitesnake (guitarist Adrian Vandenberg was the only remaining member of the group's latter-day lineup), issuing Restless Heart the same year. Surprisingly, the album wasn't even issued in the United States. On the ensuing tour, Coverdale and Vandenberg performed an "unplugged" show in Japan that was recorded and issued the following year under the title Starkers in Tokyo. By the late '90s, however, Coverdale once again put Whitesnake on hold, as he concentrated on recording his first solo album in nearly 22 years. Coverdale's Into the Light was issued in September 2000, featuring journeyman guitarist Earl Slick. After a lengthy hiatus that saw the release of countless "greatest-hits" and "live" collections, the band returned in 2008 with the impressive Good to Be Bad. Coverdale and Whitesnake toured the album throughout Europe and Japan. The band returned to the recording studio in 2010 with new members bassist Michael Devin (formerly of Lynch Mob) and drummer Brian Tichy, who appeared alongside guitarists Doug Aldrich and Reb Beach, and guest keyboardist Timothy Drury (as well as Coverdale's son Jasper on backing vocals on various tracks). The band's 11th album, Forevermore, was preceded by the issue of the single, "Love Will Set You Free," and released in the spring of 2011. Members Current Members *David Coverdale – lead vocals (1978–1990, 1994, 1997, 2002–present) *Tommy Aldridge – drums, percussion (1987–1991, 2002–2007, 2013–present) *Doug Aldrich – guitar, vocals (2002–present) *Reb Beach (Ex-Winger) – guitar, vocals (2002–present) *Michael Devin – bass, vocals (2010–present) *Brian Ruedy – keyboards, vocals (2011–present) Former Members *Bernie Marsden *Micky Moody *Mel Galley *John Sykes *Adrian Vandenberg *Vivian Campbell *Steve Vai *Warren DeMartini (Ratt) *Steve Farris *Neil Murray *Colin Hodgkinson *Rudy Sarzo (Quiet Riot) *Guy Pratt *Tony Franklin *Marco Mendoza *Uriah Duffy *Dave Dowle *Ian Paice *Cozy Powell *Aynsley Dunbar (Journey) *Denny Carmassi *Chris Frazier *Brian Tichy *Jon Lord *Richard Bailey *Bill Cuomo *Don Airey *Claude Gaudette *Rick Seratte *Paul Mirkovich *Brett Tuggle *Derek Hillard *Timothy Drury Albums *''Trouble'' (1978) *''Lovehunter'' (1979) *''Ready an' Willing'' (1980) *''Come an' Get It'' (1981) *''Saints & Sinners'' (1982) *''Slide It In'' (1984) *''Whitesnake'' (1987) *''Slip of the Tongue'' (1989) *''Restless Heart'' (1997) *''Good to Be Bad'' (2008) *''Forevermore'' (2011) Category:Heavy Metal Category:European Bands Category:Completed Articles